Monty Syrup
THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION edit Memorable Quotes General Info Monty is a somewhat lazy and sarcastic preteen age boy. He usually makes sarcastic remarks at random times and just LOVES to break the fourth wall. Monty was born in Canada and his dad owns a maple syrup company. He has an orange cat named pecan that loves to get itself into trouble. Monty is a huge videogame and computer geek. He usually spends all day locked up in his room playing his games, and gets cranky when he doesn't get enough of his "gaming time". He's also a huge anime geek, and does practically the same thing with his gaming and his anime watching. Monty allow takes a crack at comedy, and tries to improves his "funny level". And explaining the "funny level" thing, Monty usually takes his gaming a little too seriously and uses game terms in real life. (e.g. he tries to raise his "funny level" by gaining xp) Monty is also an extreme animal lover and hates animal cruelty no matter how little. (Even something stupid like killing a mosquito). Monty is also a computer whiz, so he knows a few things about technology thingamagigures and stuff. Monty is also kinda good at playing the piano and the keyboard, but he has terrible stage fright, which is why all of his attempts at residuals or talent shows end in horribly terrible failure and humiliation. Monty also has Acrophobia (fear of heights) and Iatrophobia (fear of going to the doctor or of doctors). Personality Monty is a lazy and sarcastic, awkward preteen videogame nerd. Monty actually has a lot of different flaws and cons, and not enough pros. Because of this, Monty tries to be more likeable by having a great sense of humor. A funny fact about Monty is that he can make friends in the internet more easily then in real life. In real life, he only has like... 4... Actual people who knows his name. But on the internet, he knows over a hundred people who've actually made a fanclub about him. This doesn't really boost his self esteem, but it helps him know that he's not entirely unlikable. Skills *Monty isn't very good with anything, but... *He has mad videogame skills. *He's a level 84 alchemist. *He's a computar whiz and he's very handy *He's very good with animals *He knows almost every monster's weakness in almost every rpg *He can spend 48 hours without sleep. *He's currently learning how to play trumpet. Relationships Phineas Ferb Isabella Baljeet Buford Emily Pecon the Tomcat Fireside Girls After Monty lost a bet to Isabella, he was forced to dress and act like a Fireside Girl for the day. After he couldn't take it any more, he ripped up his Fireside Girls uniform, making him stand in his boxers, which got him his "Totally embarassed in public" patch. After the Fireside Girls founder realized he was a boy because she could easily tell he was a boy without the uniform, she kicked him out of the Fireside Girls, which got him his "Kicked off the Squad" patch. Future He continues his fathers syrup buisness and his fathers wealth is handed to him. Kids Category:Kids Category:Fireside Girls Category:Rich Characters Category:Fanon Works Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Males Category:Boys